Lonely Light
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: After a day spent together by Merlin and Arthur. They both realise, if one had left or was not there by each other's sides anymore,nothing would be the same,one would beleft scared,and upset with abroken heart.Well,when someone comes, another goes.


Merlin Fanfic- Lonely Light

_Merlin and Arthur spend a day together, seeking the Mirror of the Stolen. Arthur realises, his bestfriend was Merlin and they were so close, they'd be brothers. They spend time together almost every hour of the day going through puzzles and quests until Merlin needs to leave. Quick. Before the Goulders get to him, they wipe out every town, every kingdom to find the very last of young sorcerers. If they find anyone, their punishment was worst of all. Grind till the very bones, burning whilst hanging, Uther wouldn't think of it. After months and years of time spent together by Arthur and Merlin, no-one would know how the other would react to the situation if one left leaving nothing but a broken heart._

Arthur walked through the doors of the Main room, where Uther sat on his throne.

"Father, you asked for me?" asked Arthur.

Uther looked up.

"Ah, Arthur I have a favour to ask from you" "I would have asked this from another knight, but where you are right now, you are the best person to choose"

"What favour?" Arthur said, confusingly. He hasn't heard of anything serious recently.

"It is about the Mirror of the Stolen" "I need, you , of course with another to set out on a journey to find it, toward the Valley of Zaphora"

"Valley of Zaphora? Father, I've heard of that place once or twice before. I know nothing about it"

"Yes that is why, you need to bring another trustworthy person to accompany you, and together you will find information on the Valley and seek the Mirror"

Uther looked at his son, in a way of begging him.

"Arthur, this would be a way of showing your braveness and courage to your villagers. A good start to becoming who you are meant to be, a proud King"

"Alright, but who would I bring with me?"

"A knight, obviously. Someone who can fight, and is brave and knows how to use a sword for godsake!"

Arthur thought of just the person.

"Merlin! MERLIN" yelled Arthur outside Gaius' door.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes?" replied Merlin with the door closed.

"Come out, or I will come in"

"Fine" Merlin opened the door to let Arthur in.

"What is that smell anyway? Do you not know how to wash clothes?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you called me for? To lecture about the smell, what's up" replied Merlin buddy punching Arthur on the arm.

" Anyways, I need you to come to this thing, my father's got me doing this quest or favour, so get ready, we're leaving soon"

Arthur left Merlin there confused.

"What quest? Me? NOW?"

Arthur and Merlin rode their horses passed the trees of the field of Camelot.

"Haven't been out of this kingdom in a long time" said Arthur

"I know, it stinks doesn't it"

"I didn't say anything about stinking, although you do, you are such a girl"

"Arthur, how long do you think this quest will be?" said Merlin ignoring, Arthur's girl comment.

"I don't know, let's hope half a day or maybe by tonight, though it'd be too cold and tiring to go back after sunset, so by tomorrow"

Merlin groaned.

"What is the Mirror of the Stolen anyway"

"Some sort of Mirror, a magic mirror"

"Thanks, Mr Obvious"

"Yeah, whatever wheres the Valley of Zaphora"

"Ooh, hold on, I have a map somewhere in my bag"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

After riding for hours, passed the River of Duke, they finally reached the Valley of Zaphora. During those hours, Arthur had not laughed or talked so much in his life.

Though hard to believe, neither had Merlin.

"Hahah, okay anyways back to reality, wheres the Mirror?"

"Well in that book I read that you forced me to in 10 minutes, It's in the cave where the witches, chanted their first ever nightmare curse."

"And where is that?" scoffed Arthur.

"That cave, right there"

"Great, right in front of us"

They went in to take it out, but there was a shield or something invisible blocking people away from taking it.

"Great, its blocked by the last witches, only a sorcerer could do something, did you read it in a book Merlin?"

"Oh…umm, I didn't see that, maybe, you're doing it wrong, you should go get some uh, water from Duke and I'll get some Hiptokrume Flowers"

Arthur stood there confused.

"Are you just making solutions up Merlin?"

"No, I also read it in a book"

"Right. I'll go get some water"

Merlin waited until Arthur was out of sight.

"Hiphoris Dyukila" whispered Merlin to the stone the mirror was left on.

He had read the curse, in a book, one that he actually read.

The shield released itself, and Merlin reached to get the mirror.

"Got it! Water right her-"

"Where's the mirror Merlin?"

"Here, it's right here" replied Merlin. "Turns out, from what I read in the book the second hands , or the delicate hands who touch the mirror, is the one that releases it"

Arthur looked confused.

"Are you saying I have rough hands?"

They rode back home with the mirror in Merlin's hands.

Suddenly they were stopped by a bottle with a piece of parchment paper rolled up inside.

They opened it and it read:

"_Helemia, _

_I have searched every town, every kingdom in this land, and I have found 2 other young sorcerers, I still have the kingdom of Zennifier and Camelot to go. I have heard there is one in Camelot, a very young cheeky one indeed._

_I'll bring them to you after I've searched all,_

_Pierre,_

_Leader of the Goulders"_

"Young sorcerers?" "What is this?" asked Arthur.

Obviously Merlin couldn't answer, he had just found out that his secret would soon not be so secretive at all, because "Pierre" was to search and wipe out the whole kingdom of Camelot to find him, him.

"Umm, I don't know, let's hurry back"

They rode back safely to Camelot.

"Arthur, you are magnificent, congratulations young brave one! I am so proud of you my son"

"Thankyou father, but I also found this on the way home"

Arthur handed his father the parchment paper.

"There is someone in Camelot, who is a young sorcerer, but worse the whole of Camelot will be raided to find this, not so cheeky sorcerer!"

"I want, right now, every guard and knight to guard the grounds of Camelot. The whole of my kingdom will be destroyed! Arthur, go gather everyone"

Merlin stood there motionless.

Back in Gaius' room, Merlin was packing his bags in an extremely fast pace.

"Gaius, I have to leave, you told me that the Goulders were extremely cruel and I need to go"

"Merlin, I know, after all I did tell you your only help was to leave, but at least bring something to help you"

"Okay thankyou, but I don't know how to get out, Uther sent all knights to guard the grounds, If I go, ill be a suspect"

"Well, don't you worry, there is a secret tunnel through the dungeons, I found it looking for the Stone of Generations"

"Okay, thankyou again, I have to leave now" Merlin was breathless from running around the room packing.

"What about Arthur?"

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't find a servant better than be"

"Merlin" "Take care of yourself, I'll be coming to see you in a few days time, send letters"

"I will"

Merlin fled out of the castle, and followed the directions on the map Gaius gave him.

Back in Arthur's room, the prince was worried sick about what was going to happen, he had no-one to ask for help, but Merlin. He got of his room, down the main stairs toward Gaius'.

_Hey guys, did you enjoy it? I haven't written in an extremely long time, so my writing would be a bit rusty! And I didn't have enough time, or energy to proof read it twice, but I only read it once, so please bear with me. I have written other stories before, some top hit ones, would be Knocked Up and glee fanfic. REVIEW?_

_Xo p.s next chapter out soon_


End file.
